


truth

by starrynightwrt



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, a quick write of an old draft, please dont start a riot with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 03:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21264500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightwrt/pseuds/starrynightwrt
Summary: Ganda and Ghani baring themselves to the truth about their relationship.





	truth

Ganda had known him for years, and as the days gone by, he had learned to pick up a few things along the way, little things about him; his tendencies, his stance on various things, things that he liked, things that he didn't like, things that gave him comfort, things that scared him to death. He knew his history, he knew what brought up certain things in his aspects of life. For most of the things that he knew at this point, he was grateful. The rest? Not so much. 

They stood there, at the end of the hallway, both dresses in a dapper fashion as they were previously about to go out for a lovely dinner. Their eyes locked, for a moment, it felt like they were the only life left on the world. 

“If you're gonna break up with me, just say the words and I'll be off on my way,” those words slipped through Ghani’s mouth so easily, as if he was ready to throw away everything that they had in a second, then skipped his way along over the carcass of their disintegrating relationship.

“I can't,” Ganda breathed in slowly, “I can't break up with you.”

“Why not?”

“Because I love you.”

He took a step forward, cutting the distance between them. He brought his hand to the side of Ghani’s face, brushing his skin slowly. Ganda eyes stared deep down at Ghani’s, for a second, Ghani felt bare and exposed, like Ganda was tearing down every piece of guards that he had put up around him. Ghani then realised, those sparks in his eyes, they didn't spark as bright as they used to anymore, then he questioned if he were the cause as to why Ganda’s eyes had dimmed.

“Darling, for all I know, you are the love of my life, I can't leave you,” Ganda resumed, “but you're constantly leaving me.”

Those string of words had hit him like a trainwreck.

“You walk away when you want, you come back when you want, at first it didn't feel like that much of a problem, I don't know, maybe I just liked the thrill of the chase. But I can't do this anymore,” his words had turned into a heart wrenching whisper, “so I'm asking you, if you're not in this, if you don't see the future in us, please, put me out of my misery and just end it.”

Ghani felt like he was choked by Ganda’s words, by the truth. Every single thing that he used to question every night before they go to bed; whether or not he truly loved him, whether or not he want a life with him, whether or not he was good enough for him, had been answered. Ghani knew, that he was supposed to be happy, for all of his doubt about their relationship had been cleared away, but he didn't. Instead, Ghani was suffocating, he felt _ guilty. _

Ganda the continued, “_ I _ can't end this, because I'm in for the ride, and I see a future ahead of us, a wonderful future even in the most imperfect world of all,” he took a hold of Ghani’s hand, “I want every single silly little things that we used to talk about; I want the two story house with a backyard where I children can play, I want the tight-knit family for me us come home to, and I want it with you. But _ you _ can't seem to be able to stay with me for more than a minute.”

Ganda closed his eyes for a second, it took everything in him to finally let his emotions took control and let go, “now, tell me, are you in or are you not? Because I'm willing to take this slow just like we talk about, but I need to know that I'm not in this for nothing, I need to know that you're not eventually gonna run off and leave me behind.” 

“I-” Ghani struggled with his words, “I can't.”

“But, why?” He backed away.

“I just can't.”

He leaned back to his side of the hallway, eyes glued to the tip of his dress shoes. Dear god, he had shine them so beautifully because he wanted to look good for tonight. Tonight was supposed to be their fourth year anniversary, and he had planned this for weeks. He had made a dinner reservation at a restaurant where they had their first date back in the day, after that, they were planning to drive out to the outskirts, up to the hills, and go see the stars, blasting out music from the car stereo and maybe share a dance at the end of the night. He didn't plan for the evening to go this way.

“Ganda,” he resumed, “I love you, so much, but I-”

“No,” he cut Ghani off, “see there, you can’t do that. You can’t tell me that you love me and followed it with a ‘but’. You can’t romanticize whatever it is that’s gonna come next by starting a sentence with ‘I love you’.”

Ghani stood down, baring himself to the truth. He drew in a shaky breath; “I’m sorry, I can’t promise you those things, Ganda, I’m so sorry.”

He stepped forward, cupping Ganda’s cheek gently, and he gave in as Ghani whispered a soft goodbye. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
